Sentimientos Trαicionαdos
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia][Capitulo # 5: "Sospechas"] Gray últimamente se siente fastidiado por los constantes "acosos" de Juvia. — ¿Porque tienes que ser tan rara? — Juvia se va de misión, destrozada por las palabras de Gray y ahí es en donde conoce a un joven mago que comprende como ella se siente, pero... ¿cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones con Juvia? ¿Serán buenas o malas?
1. Capitulo 1: Rara

**Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima**

— **Sentimientos Trαicionαdos —**

**Capitulo # 1: Rara.**

**L**a lluvia caía sin piedad sobre la Ciudad de Magnolia, los habitantes con tal de no terminar empapados, corrían por las calles buscando refugio en algún tejado cerca de su alrededor.

— ¿Qué paso? La lluvia cayó de repente…

Se preguntaba la gente mientras veían las innumerables gotas de lluvia caer para impactar contra el suelo, las nubes adoptaron un tono grisáceo, la lluvia caía más y más densa.

Muchos creían que la lluvia era provocada por cuestiones naturales, pero realmente este fenómeno era provocado por una persona, específicamente por un mago de Fairy Tail.

En el Gremio de Fairy Tail, entre los miembros, Lucy, Mirajane y Erza eran las que mostraban un semblante de preocupación, ya que sabían exactamente cuál era el origen de dicha tormenta.

— ¿Han visto a Juvia? — pregunto Erza mirando a sus compañeras.

— No la he visto desde ayer que inicio la tormenta. — respondió Lucy algo decaída. — Supongo que debe estar encerrada en Fairy Hills.

— Tienes razón. Maldición, no debí confiarme del tarado de Gray. — lamento Erza chasqueando un poco la lengua y cruzando los brazos mientras miraba de reojo al joven Fullbuster que estaba aislado en el segundo piso del edificio. — Pobre Juvia, esta vez Gray se paso de la línea.

— Gray no debió haberle dicho esas cosas a Juvia. — dijo la maga estelar mostrando lastima en su mirada. — Creo que lo mejor para Juvia seria que dejara de amar a Gray.

— Me preocupa mucho el estado de Juvia, ayer cuando salió corriendo del gremio, se veía muy demacrada y triste. — la mayor de los hermanos Strauss estaba como siempre atrás de la barra. — Debemos esperar a que Juvia salga de su habitación, solo así podremos ayudarle.

— Estúpido Gray. — Erza murmuro algo molesta para después irse a platicar con Wendy y Charle.

**ღ**

Dentro de las instalaciones de Fairy Hills, exactamente en la habitación de la maga de agua, Juvia se encontraba recostada en su cama de perfil, con el muñeco de Gray entre sus brazos y bajo las sabanas, tal parece que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la cama fácilmente, su cabello estaba desparramado por casi toda la almohada y sus ojos se mostraban muy ojerosos por los constantes desvelos que paso en la última noche.

Se sentía muy triste, porque su amado Gray fue capaz de decirle muchas cosas hirientes y peor aun frente a todo el gremio, no era necesaria tanta humillación como la que paso el día anterior.

Al recordar lo que sucedió precisamente ayer, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas ese muñeco con la imagen de su amado mago de hielo.

_Era un día normal en el gremio, todo estaba algo tranquilo ya que Natsu y su equipo estaban ausentes por motivo de un trabajo cuya duración era aproximadamente de 1 semana._

_Juvia era quien insistía mucho en ir con ellos, ya que no soportaba la idea de estar separada de Gray por una semana entera, pero el maestro le pidió que se quedara en el gremio en caso de que algo malo pasara en ausencia del "Equipo Natsu", nunca se sabe, ya Fairy Tail ha sufrido ataques repentinos que ponían en peligro la integridad de los demás miembros de la Hermandad, Juvia creyó que eso era importante y resignada decidió quedarse._

_La semana paso de una manera lenta y tortuosa para nuestra querida maga, esperando un milagro que el pelinegro se apareciera en el gremio antes de lo previsto, cosa que no ocurrió._

— _¿Te pasa algo Juvia? — preguntaba Mirajane al ver a la joven Loxar sentada y recargada en la barra mostrando una mirada triste._

— _Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama, se supone que hoy regresa. — esa respuesta era algo obvia para la albina, quien sonrió y decidió darle ánimos._

— _Tranquila Juvia, ellos llegaran en la tarde. — Mira le ofreció un zumo de frutas, cortesía de la casa, para tranquilizar esas ansias que tenía Juvia el día de hoy._

_Así paso el día lentamente, hasta que dieron las 5:00 de la tarde y aun no había rastro de Gray y los demás, eso ya preocupaba a Juvia._

— _Por un demonio Juvia, tranquila. — se quejaba Gajeel._

— _Pero… ¿y si algo le paso a Gray-sama? — decía preocupada, con la intención de salir del gremio a buscarlo._

— _El exhibicionista es un Devil Slayer, no te alborotes. — argumento el metalero. — El no perdería una batalla tan fácilmente._

— _Juvia lo sabe, pero…_

_Las enormes puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la imagen de un cansado "Equipo Natsu" quien cayó al suelo, como si hubieran pasado por una derrota._

— _¿Qué les paso? — se preocupo Lissana viendo el estado de sus amigos._

— _N-Natsu, eres un idiota. — dijo Gray dándole un fuerte zape a Salamander._

— _¿D-Donde está el maestro? — Erza se mostraba algo nerviosa, ya que su cuerpo temblaba y su mirada estaba algo crispada. _

— _Aquí estoy Erza. — saludo el anciano desde la barra. — ¿Sucede algo? — vio que la pelirroja se acercaba y le extendía un sobre blanco. — Esto… — sin dudar lo abrió para leer su contenido y por cada palabra leída, su mirada se torno azul del susto, su boca desencajada y casi a punto de quedarse calvo._

— _¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!_

_Su grito aterrorizado asusto a los demás miembros, viendo como el Maestro Makarov comenzaba a llorar y estamparse la cara contra la barra._

— _Lo siento Maestro, pero durante la misión Natsu y yo perdimos el control y terminamos destrozando algunos hogares y un importante museo de la ciudad. — Erza mantenía la mirada al suelo._

— _¡NO PUEDE SER! — el anciano termino calvo del susto al ver la gran suma de dinero, otra deuda mas y moriría antes de tiempo._

— _N-No se preocupe Maestro, nos esforzaremos en los próximos trabajos para poder pagar la deuda. — menciono Lucy algo nerviosa al ver como Makarov estaba petrificado._

— _Tsk… por eso les dije que era mala idea. — Gray se mostraba muy quejoso mientras iba a la barra a pedir algo de tomar._

— _¡Gray-sama! — inesperadamente Juvia lo sorprendió, haciendo que él se asustara, ya que Gray no había sentido su presencia._

— _Juvia no hagas eso, es molesto. — dijo mostrando un poco de molestia mirando a la maga de agua, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con esa mirada angelical que traía cada vez que le hablaba. — ¿Y? ¿Pasa algo?_

— _No nada, Juvia solamente quería saludarlo. — sonrió la maga acercándose un poco más a él. — Gray-sama ¿quiere acompañar a Juvia a cenar o hacer algo juntos?_

— _Lo siento. — contesto rápidamente mientras se alejaba de la barra. — No puedo._

— _¡Gray-sama! — ella lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo. — O al menos vamos a una misión ¿sí?_

— _Entiende Juvia, no puedo. — Gray cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la paciencia, por alguna razón, esta vez se sentía más molesto e incomodo que en ocasiones anteriores._

— _Pero Gray-sama… _

— _¡BASTA! — perdió la paciencia y le grito, zafando su brazo bruscamente. Los demás miembros al escuchar ese grito, fijaron su vista en la pareja, había mucha tensión en este momento._

— _¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto un poco alarmada Erza mirando a Gray y a Juvia. _

— _¿G-Gray-sama? _

— _Rayos ¿Por qué eres tan molesta? — Gray la miro muy molesto, haciendo que Juvia temblara un poco y se asustara. _

_Recordaba esa mirada, la última vez que la recordaba era cuando ambos eran enemigos, cuando ella era de Phantom. Gray en este momento la estaba viendo con indiferencia, molestia, enojo, entre otras cosas más._

_Esa mirada que Juvia no creía que volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo._

_Una mirada que asustaba a Juvia en lo más profundo de su ser._

— _¿Por qué precisamente yo? — se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros sorpresivamente._

— _G-Gray-sama… lastimas a Juvia. — decía ella tratando de liberarse._

— _Estoy harto de tus constantes acosos, de la manera en cómo te comportas conmigo, tengo paciencia pero hasta un cierto límite. — la zarandeo un poco. — No es amor lo que sientes por mí, es solo obsesión, búscate a otra persona que te soporte. _

— _Gray ya basta. — Lucy miraba como los ojos de Juvia querían romperse a llorar en cualquier momento._

— _¿Por qué no puedes ser como una chica normal? Solo eres una acosadora que me tiene vigilado casi las 24 horas, estoy harto de ti. — hasta incluso Gray se quedo callado un momento. — Mierda, no era mi intensión decirle eso, pero… no puedo parar. — pensó un poco a alarmado, mientras soltaba a Juvia. _

— _Es que Juvia...  
><em>

_— Por favor Juvia, deja de actuar como una niña infantil, porque siempre tienes que estar acosándome a cada rato, siento que no es amor lo que sientes por mi, sino una enorme obsesión. ¡¿Porque tienes que ser tan rara?!_

_Esas palabras lastimaron a Juvia en el fondo de su corazón, esas palabras las había escuchado de niña, pero que su amado se las dijera de frente, eso le dolió mucho más._

— _J-Juvia… — Gray se mostró impactado al ver el rostro de la maga de agua._

_La joven Loxar llevo una mano a sus mejillas, dio una ligera palmadita y después al mirarla, vio que eran gotas saladas, estaba llorando y ni ella misma se había dado cuenta, trataba fuertemente para impedir que algunos sollozos escapasen de su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a perder aquel brillo que poseían, mostrándose opacados y sin vida._

_Juvia le dio la espalda a Gray, abrazándose a sí misma y comenzando a llorar._

— _Juvia, no era mí…_

— _No soy rara…_

— _Juvia…_

— _Juvia no es rara, solo es diferente. — la maga de agua no soporto y salió corriendo del gremio, mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad._

_En el gremio, todos comenzaron a fulminar a Gray con la mirada, para después en silencio retomar sus actividades dejando al mago de hielo quien salió del gremio, no estaba de humor para enfrentar a los demás._

— Juvia se siente mal… — decía débilmente, mientras se acomodaba para dormir otro rato, nada ni nadie la haría salir de su habitación en un largo periodo.

La lluvia desde ese entonces no cesaba.

**ღ**

— Gray es un completo idiota. — se quejaba Natsu estando sentado en una mesa junto con el equipo.

— No puedo creer que Gray-san le dijera esas cosas horribles a Juvia-san. — lamento Wendy.

— Los hombres tienen poco tacto, no me sorprende. — dijo Charle cruzada de brazos. — Aunque… — se quedo pensativa un poco.

— ¿Aunque que Charle? — Wendy la notaba algo extraña.

— No es nada, solo imaginaciones mías. — respondió la Exceed calmándose un poco.

— Creo que debería ir a animar a Juvia, no ha salido de su habitación. — Lucy se levanto de la mesa mirando a sus amigos.

— No es necesario. — menciono Lissana acercándose. — Juvia viene para acá. — dijo algo preocupada.

— ¿Ya salió? — alzo un poco la voz Erza levantándose de la mesa también.

— La vi llegar a la estación de trenes, supongo que vendrá a pedir un trabajo. — respondió la albina mientras se sentaba junto a Wendy.

Gray quien estaba frente al tablero de misiones, escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos. ¿Cómo vería a Juvia a la cara en este momento? ¿Estará molesta con él?

Una de las puertas del gremio se abrió y todos vieron que era la maga de agua, quien la cerro inmediatamente y a paso lento iba rumbo al tablero sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, no se sentía de humor para hacerlo.

Gray volteo y vio que Juvia iba acercándose hacia donde estaba el, por alguna razón se sintió un tanto nervioso ¿Qué diría ahora?

Juvia se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, teniendo a Gray enfrente, estiro el brazo pasando a un costado del chico quien se quedo callado y tomo una de las hojas de trabajo para leerla y después caminar a la barra, ignorando olímpicamente al Fullbuster.

— Mira-san, Juvia tomara este trabajo.

— ¿Estás segura Juvia? No te veo en condiciones para que tomes un trabajo ahora.

— No te preocupes por Juvia. — dio una sonrisa seca. — Juvia estará de vuelta en una semana.

— ¿A dónde iras?

— Juvia ira a Hargeon

— De acuerdo Juvia, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarnos. — sonrió Mirajane, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada.

— Nos vemos. — la peliazul camino para salir del gremio en silencio, pero fue interceptada por Gajeel.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — pregunto cruzando los brazos el metalero.

— A una misión.

— ¿Y que harás con respecto al exhibicionista? — señalo al Devil Slayer con la mirada.

— Nada. — se mostró algo indiferente. — Solo Juvia quiere irse, ya no hace falta que Juvia se rebaje por alguien como él.

— Te noto diferente Juvia.

— Todo por culpa de quien. — miro con una mirada fugaz a Gray. — Gajeel-kun, Juvia quiere marcharse ahora o perderá el tren.

— De acuerdo. — Gajeel resignado le toco el hombro. — No hagas una tontería. — vio que su mejor amiga asintió con la cabeza y dejo que se fuera.

Cuando Juvia salió cerrando la puerta, inesperadamente Gajeel fue hacia donde estaba Gray y le propino un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando al suelo, preocupando a más de uno.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Gajeel?! — Gray llevo una mano a su mejilla donde ahí recibió el golpe.

— ¿Ya estas contento? ¡Por tu culpa Juvia está quebrada! — el Dragon Slayer del Hierro se mostraba muy molesto, con muchas ganas de convertir a Gray en un saco de boxeo.

— No fue mi intención ¿sí? Buscare una oportunidad para ofrecerle una disculpa.

— ¿Y crees que con una disculpa será suficiente? — Gajeel se había molestado más, pero se tranquilizo un poco. — Escucha bien Fullbuster, si Juvia sale lastimada por tus estupideces, te juro por Metallicana que te mato.

Gajeel se fue de ahí siendo acompañado de Lily y Levy fue tras él para tratar de calmarlo, mientras que Gray se levanto del suelo y salió también para irse a casa

**ღ**

Por otra parte, Juvia miraba el paisaje, estando ya a bordo del tren que la llevaría a la ciudad, se dio cuenta que necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos de Gray.

_Juvia desearía encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera, alguien que la haga sentir bien, alguien que la aceptara tal y como es._

_Alguien que no la catalogara como rara…_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ontinuara…

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 2**: **Encuentro con el Mago de Agua.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Encuentro con el Mago

**Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima**

— **Sentimientos Tr****αicionαdos**—

**Capitulo # 2: Encuentro con el Mago de Agua.**

_**Q**__ueridos pasajeros, permítanme darles el anuncio que hemos llegado a nuestro destino: Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Hargeon y que tengan un buen día. _

Juvia abrió los ojos y notó por medio de la ventanilla que el tren ya estaba llegando a la estación, así que tomó la pequeña maleta azul que traía junto a ella, a la espera del abrir de las puertas.

Los pasajeros, con tranquilidad, comenzaron a abandonar el tren, entre ellos, la joven Loxar quien inmediatamente, sacó de su maleta un trozo de papel para ver el lugar hacia dónde debía dirigirse en breve.

— La reunión es en el restaurante de Hargeon. — leyó el papel y después se dirigió allí de inmediato, caminando tranquilamente, viendo las calles y pasando por el gran puerto que caracterizaba a la ciudad.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo. — sonrió la chica algo nostálgica. Allí fue donde los magos seleccionados de Fairy Tail abordaron un barco rumbo a Tenroujima, sede de "Los "Exámenes Clase S".

Fijó su vista al frente cuando se percató de que ya estaba llegando al establecimiento. — Buenas tardes. — dijo respetuosamente la maga una vez adentro, yendo a la pequeña recepción donde la atendió una joven.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — sonrió la chica castaña.

— Soy Juvia Loxar y vengo de parte de Fairy Tail. — la peliazul le mostró la nota, y la chica al verla, sonrió.

— Claro, muchas gracias por escuchar nuestro pedido. — con su dedo índice señaló unas escaleras que estaban al fondo. — Por favor señorita Loxar, suba las escaleras para ir a la oficina de la gerente, está esperando su llegada.

— Gracias.

Juvia subió las escaleras y se topó con un pasillo donde destacaban algunas puertas. En una de ellas sobresalía la placa dorada que tenía grabada: "Gerente", así que no perdió tiempo y tocó un par de veces.

— Adelante.

— Juvia disculpe interrumpirla. — mencionó la chica abriendo la puerta, viendo el interior, era una habitación decorada al estilo un poco Victoriano, donde ahí se apreciaba un ventanal que dejaba entrar toda la luz solar.

— Oh no te preocupes. — una mujer de mediana edad la recibió. — Tú debes ser de Fairy Tail, ¿o me equivoco?

— Está en lo correcto. — Juvia se acercó al escritorio. — Juvia Loxar a sus órdenes.

— Por favor siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — la mujer de cabellos negros ofreció el asiento y la maga accedió. — Verás, quizás a ustedes por ser magos, esto es pan comido, pero para nosotros es muy complicados.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Lo que pasa es que en Crocus habrá una importante exhibición de gastronomía y varios restaurantes de diferentes regiones del Reino de Fiore irán, vamos en representación de Hargeon, pero últimamente hay disturbios en las afueras de la ciudad y necesitamos ayuda, no queremos ser víctimas de algún robo por aquellos bandidos. — la mujer se mostraba un poco preocupada. — Por eso le pedimos especialmente a Fairy Tail que nos ayude, tenemos más confianza en ustedes.

— No se preocupe, etto… — Juvia no sabía cómo se llamaba la mujer.

— Kumiko. — sonrió la gerente del restaurante.

— No se preocupe Kumiko-san, déjelo todo en manos de Juvia. — la maga de agua se levanto de su asiento para sonreírle a la mujer. — ¿Cuándo tienen que partir? — preguntó.

— Dentro de 5 días, pero entiendo que estas cansada y debes descansar, no tardará mucho para que anochezca.

— De acuerdo, entonces mañana mismo Juvia se encargará de todo para que puedan irse sin problemas. — esas palabras habían alegrado a la mujer.

— Muchas gracias jovencita. — estrecho sus manos con las de Juvia. — Ve con la joven de recepción, ahí te dará una información para que vayas a una posada, todo corre por mi cuenta.

Juvia se mostró apenada, alegando que no era necesario que pagara la posada, pero al final salió perdiendo, agradeciéndole a la señora Kumiko la molestia. Ahora esa era otra razón por la cual tenía que completar la misión con éxito.

Llegó a la posada donde ahí la recibieron y le brindaron una habitación y unos buenos servicios, como cena en la habitación, baño de burbujas, entre otras comodidades.

Vistió un camisón azul para irse a la cama inmediatamente, su plan era ir desde temprano aprovechando que los habitantes no salían hasta más tarde.

— Juvia espera que las cosas salgan bien. — y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida.

**ღ**

— Eres un idiota Gray, al menos Gajeel tuvo razón en darte ese golpe. — Erza estaba molesta, desde la mañana Gray mostraba esa mirada seria, no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Qué más quieres que haga Erza?

— Simple, sólo que te disculpes con Juvia ¿No tienes idea de lo mucho que la lastimaste? — ya era de noche y Erza estaba en el gremio con el equipo y con Mirajane quien únicamente escuchaba y presenciaba todo, mostrando una faceta algo decepcionada mientras mantenía su vista en el Fullbuster.

— Es que es muy molesta cuando se la pasa acosándome todo el tiempo. — alzó la voz el Devil Slayer mirando de mala gana a Titania. — Lo mejor sería que fuera a molestar a alguien más.

De repente una enorme cachetada resonó por todo el gremio y todos se quedaron callados al ver a Mirajane con la mano extendida viendo al mago de hielo, quien tenía la mirada corrida a un lado.

— M-Mira-san. — Wendy no pudo creer que Mirajane hiciera eso.

— ¡Eres un tonto Gray! — le gritó mientras comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas por su amiga de cabellos azules. — ¡No hables de Juvia como si la conocieras! ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo se siente el no ser correspondido!

— T-Tranquila Mirajane. — Erza le toco el hombro a la albina, pero ella no hizo caso por el momento.

— ¿Sabes por qué Juvia se comporta de esa manera contigo? ¡¿Sabes la razón?!

Gray por inercia sólo negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

— Porque eres el primer interés amoroso que ha tenido en toda su vida, ella se comporta de esa manera "infantil" como tú dices, por el simple hecho de no saber cómo mostrar sus sentimientos. — realmente Mirajane no podía creer que Gray fuera un completo estúpido como para no darle aunque fuera una simple oportunidad a la maga de agua.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso Mira-san? — preguntó Lucy algo nerviosa por la tensión.

— Porque una vez Juvia me tomó la suficiente confianza como para decirme todo esto. — miró a los demás un poco más calmada. — Ella y yo nos acercamos mucho en los tiempos del Daimatou Enbu, ella me dijo todo lo que ella sentía por Gray.

— _Juvia realmente quiere ser correspondida por Gray-sama. — sentada en un pequeño sillón, teniendo a Mirajane enfrente, Juvia conversaba con la antes mencionada, quien solo se mantenía callada, escuchando todo lo que su amiga le estaba confiando. — El sueño de Juvia es en un futuro ser la novia de Gray-sama._

— _Juvia…_

— _Juvia sabe que está actuando de una manera muy torpe e infantil, pero es la primera vez que Juvia se enamora y es por eso que no sabe actuar firmemente, además Juvia tiene mucho miedo. — comenzaron a acumularse lagrimas de los ojos de la chica._

— _¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tienes miedo Juvia? — Mirajane vio que la chica de cabellos azules se levantaba de la cama para arrodillarse hacia donde estaba y recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de la hermana Strauss comenzando a llorar._

— _Juvia tiene miedo de perder a Gray-sama. — declaró mientras se aferraba a la falda de la albina. — Juvia ama demasiado a Gray-sama y sería muy doloroso que Gray-sama se fijara en alguien más. Juvia se siente una fracasada, una chica que no vale nada._

— _No digas eso Juvia, eres una hermosa chica y vales mucho. — Mirajane se estaba preocupando por las cosas que decía Juvia de sí misma. — Gray es un Tsundere, por eso no ha sido capaz de darte una respuesta, tal parece que necesita más tiempo para darse cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por él._

— _Juvia daría la vida por Gray-sama, Juvia quiere estar a su lado para siempre. — la miró con la mirada destrozada. — Gray-sama fue el único que liberó a Juvia de su oscuridad, él es todo para Juvia._

— _Juvia… —el sentimiento de tristeza de la maga de agua era tan contagioso que provocó que Mirajane comenzara a derramar lágrimas también._

— _Juvia ama demasiado a Gray-sama. _

— _Lo sé. — Mirajane la estrechó en sus brazos de un modo maternal, dándole consuelo y muchos ánimos._

— ¿Juvia dijo todo eso? — Lucy no tenía idea de que Juvia tuviera muy bellos sentimientos dentro de ella.

— Arruinaste todo hielitos. — se quejo Natsu teniendo sus brazos tras la nuca. — Tal parece que no mereces que Juvia te ame tanto.

— C-Cállate Natsu.

— Juvia me hizo prometer que no te dijera eso, pero al ver lo tonto que eres, me vi en la necesidad de que lo supieras. — la albina se mostraba un poco seria. — Realmente me estoy preguntando qué vio Juvia en ti.

— Cálmate Mirajane.

— Pero Erza…

— Ya no viene al caso seguir hablando con Gray, ya será decisión de él hablar con Juvia o no. — Titania junto con los demás decidieron retirarse, era tarde y debían descansar.

Mirajane le dio una última mirada a Gray y se dirigió a la puerta. — Hora de cerrar Gray. — dijo la albina, y el joven Fullbuster optó por retirarse, ya que la Strauss era la encargada de cerrar las puertas del gremio.

**ღ**

Los rayos del sol daban la señal de que un nuevo día había llegado, se podía sentir una ligera brisa mañanera, por las calles de Hargeon se apreciaban a unas cuantas personas que desde temprano comenzaban su jornada laboral. Incluyendo a la maga de cabellos azules, cuyo rumbo era la salida principal de la ciudad, donde la esperaba una zona rocosa con muchos árboles, casi formando un bosque, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad.

Mientras iba caminando, miraba a sus alrededores dándose cuenta de lo silencioso que era. — Este lugar es bastante sólido. — se dijo a sí misma avanzando mas por el camino. — Será un poco difícil rastrear a los bandidos.

Armándose de valor, comenzó a adentrarse entre los árboles para así poder esconderse en caso de posibles ataques sorpresa, iba hacia lo más profundo, hasta que comenzó a escuchar unas cuantas risas y el crispar de una fogata.

Se acercó al origen de las risas, para esconderse detrás de unos árboles y unos cuantos arbustos. Con la mirada logró captar a 4 sujetos que estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, sus ropajes eran de un marrón oscuro y como lo sospechaba, llevaban capuchas encima para así no revelar sus identidades

— ¿Cuánto nos darán por esto? — dijo uno de ellos mostrando un collar de oro fino.

— Supongo que miles de Jewels. — respondió uno de sus compañeros mientras tomaba dicho collar para guardarlo en un saco oscuro. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será la jornada de hoy?

— Lo mismo de siempre, esperar a que alguien se atreva a caminar por estos alrededores, arrebatarle lo que lleve de valor y si se resiste, darle una paliza como al joven de ayer ¿recuerdan? — y comenzó a reír.

— Lo recuerdo, ese idiota se creía el mejor y ni siquiera pudo con nosotros cuatro.

_¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a las personas? — pensaba Juvia muy molesta por todo lo que estaba escuchando._

— Esperen un momento. — uno de los bandidos pidió que guardaran silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Vaya, vaya. — dijo sonriendo con malicia. — Tenemos compañía.

Antes esas palabras, Juvia abrió los ojos en par ¿Pudieron detectarla? Entonces ellos no eran bandidos comunes y corrientes. ¡Eran magos!

— Y lo mejor de todo, es una chica. — todos sonrieron por lo mencionado.

Escucharon un ruido similar a cuando alguien pisaba una rama accidentalmente, así que voltearon hacia atrás donde lograron captar a la maga elemental que salía corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Vamos!

Juvia corría lo más rápido que podía entre los árboles, tratando de despistar a sus enemigos. — _Juvia ya tenía este presentimiento, son magos, quizás renegados de algún gremio. Juvia tiene que alejarse para después tener tiempo de atacar._

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a una pequeña barranca donde se notaban más árboles frondosos al fondo de este, se resbaló y comenzó a rodar, golpeándose en varias partes del cuerpo y a la vez rasgando sus ropas.

Cuando cayó al suelo con brusquedad, aún rodando, hasta llegar al interior de unos enormes arbustos, se golpeó la cabeza dejándola aturdida durante algunos minutos.

— ¿Dónde está? — se escuchaban las voces de los ladrones.

— Sigamos buscando, no pudo haber ido lejos.

Los bandidos posiblemente no lograron captar el momento en que Juvia había caído, así que siguieron buscando, alejándose de ese lugar.

Juvia recobró la consciencia de a poco, y sus parpados comenzaron a temblar de forma leve.

— A Juvia le duele la cabeza. — dijo a duras penas comenzando a abrir los ojos. Su visión estaba un poco borrosa a consecuencia del golpe, pero en unos instantes su vista se normalizó.

Tal parecía que estaba soñando. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro herido de un joven albino. Ella pestañeó unas cuantas veces y al darse cuenta de la peligrosa cercanía de ambos rostros, se alejó completamente sonrojada, y llevando la mano a su boca, callando el pequeño grito que iba a dejar salir de sus labios.

En silencio lo miró detalladamente, hasta darse cuenta que estaba gravemente herido.

— Oye ¿estás bien? — dijo tomándose la confianza de acercarse y zarandearlo un poco para tratar de despertarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ontinuará…

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 3**:** E**l** E**xtraño** J**oven** d**e** C**abellos** A**lbinos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como están? Les traje la nueva actualización del fics, esperando que sea de su agrado, aproveche ya que como se viene el Año Nuevo, me daré un pequeño descanso, tengo todo el mes de Enero para ponerme al corriente de todo, ya que en Febrero regreso a Universidad.<strong>

**Agradezco mucho la ayuda de mi Beta Reader que se ofreció en ayudarme a mejorar el texto, muchas gracias. **

**Y gracias a las siguientes personitas: CMR - ackerman-chan - strange girl19 - Taty Hyuuga - Noriko Ishida - Uchiha-chan - Lee Ab Koi - xthesakurafanify - viry3fick - javiera gazlene y emi.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios del primer capitulo y a aquellas personas que lo agregaron a Favoritos y Follows :)**

**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido y nos veremos en la próxima publicación.**

**Atte: Felli フェリ**


	3. Capitulo 3: El Extraño Joven Albino

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Sentimientos Trαicionαdos ** —

**Capitulo # 3: "El Extraño Joven de Cabellos Albinos".**

— **O**ye ¿estás bien? — la peliazul zarandeó suavemente al muchacho que permanecía en el suelo, su rostro estaba algo sucio por la tierra y a la vez se apreciaban unas cuantas heridas en la frente y mejillas. — Por favor, despierta.

Tenía que hacer algo o estaría en grandes problemas en cuestión de minutos.

El joven estaba despertando dejando salir un suave quejido, la primera sensación que sintió al momento de despertar era el horrible dolor de cabeza y nuca, tal parecía que esos bandidos fueron muy cobardes por haber atacado a sus espaldas.

— Auch, que dolor. — se quejó llevando una mano a su nuca, sin percatarse que la maga de agua estaba junto a él.

— Que bueno que despertaste.

El peliblanco fijo su vista sorprendido, para toparse con la mirada de la muchacha que mostraba alivio en su rostro.

— T-Tú eres…

— Las presentaciones las dejaremos para después, ahora debemos salir de aquí. — dijo Juvia algo apresurada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. — Esos bandidos ya detectaron a Juvia, este ya no es un lugar seguro.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Crees poder caminar? — preguntó la peliazul al ver que el chico estaba esforzándose.

— Un poco, sigo algo aturdido.

— Entonces vámonos. — ella lo ayudó para que ambos comenzaran a caminar entre los árboles en busca de un campo abierto. — Tenemos que alejarnos, Juvia peleará contra ellos cuando estemos en un espacio liberado.

— ¡¿Tú sola contra ellos?! — alzó la voz impresionado.

— Shhh…

— P-Perdón

En silencio, fueron buscando un lugar donde pudieran descansar, ambos estaban algo exhaustos por la caminata y en dichas condiciones no serían capaces en enfrentarse contra ese grupo enemigo.

— Siéntate aquí. — lo ayudó para que él se acomodara en las raíces de un árbol para que descansara. — No te ves muy bien que digamos.

— Fui muy descuidado. — mencionó el joven. — Me confié.

— No debes guiarte por las apariencias, a veces son muy engañosas. — Juvia miró a sus espaldas por un momento. — Además la regla principal en una batalla es nunca subestimar a tus enemigos.

— Tienes mucha razón en eso. — escucharon una tercera voz y ambos chicos se miraron algo asustados.

A sus espaldas, aparecieron los cuatro bandidos que se quitaron las capuchas mostrando sus identidades, eran jóvenes magos, dos pelinegros, un pelirrojo y un rubio.

— Ya nos encontraron. — dijeron al unisono Juvia y el joven albino.

— ¿Realmente creen que ustedes son capaces de enfrentarse a los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail? — dijo el chico rubio mientras los demás daban unas cuantas risas. — Deberían pensar muy bien lo que están haciendo.

— ¿Fairy Tail? — la peliazul frunció el seño al escuchar. — ¿Ustedes magos de Fairy Tail?

— Somos miembros del gremio más fuerte de Fiore. — se notaban altos aires de grandeza en esos cuatro sujetos. — Ríndete o de lo contrario te derrotaremos en nombre de Fairy…

El pelirrojo que estaba hablando no terminó de hacerlo, porque un poderoso látigo de agua lo golpeó para estamparlo fuertemente en uno de los enormes arboles de lugar.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó el pelirrojo asustado y algo adolorido al sentir que el agua quemó parte de su cuerpo.

— Así que miembros de Fairy Tail ¿no? — el brazo de Juvia volvió a su forma original después de haber usado el "Látigo de Agua". — Ustedes se atrevieron a usar en nombre del gremio para sus cometidos perversos y eso es algo que Juvia no dejará pasar por alto. — ante la mirada de todos, hizo a un lado su vestido para mostrarles la marca de las hadas que descansaba en su pierna.

— ¡¿Ella es miembro de Fairy Tail?! — gritaron los cuatro asustados. — ¡¿Pero quién es ella?! — preguntó el pelirrojo. — ¿Ella estuvo en el torneo? Se me hace familiar.

— ¡Yo que sé! ¡Yo no vi el Daimatou Enbu!

— Soy Juvia Loxar, maga de agua y miembro de Fairy Tail. — dijo la maga sumamente molesta. — Y Juvia les hará pagar por haberse atrevido a usar el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Los bandidos temblaron por la mirada algo tétrica de la joven, pero no se darían por vencidos fácilmente.

**ღ**

Gray quien estaba sentado mirando por los balcones del gremio, fijó su vista hacia el horizonte. Por alguna razón, desde que Juvia se marchó, se había sentido algo raro.

— ¿Por qué me siento así? — dijo mientras bajaba por uno segundos la mirada. — Por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Pasa algo Gray? Te noto algo raro. — Erza había subido para hablar con él un rato. — Hey…

— Lo siento Erza, pero estaba algo distraído. — mencionó el pelinegro mirando al frente de nuevo. — Es que tengo un extraño sentimiento que me ha estado molestando en los últimos días.

— ¿Sentimiento extraño? ¿Acaso comenzaste a sentir eso desde que Juvia se fue a la misión?

— ¿Eh? — Gray no podía creer que Erza acertara rápidamente. — Pues algo así.

— Gray creo que si deberías disculparte con Juvia. — Erza se recargó en el barandal de metal. — Amar no es un pecado, eso debes saberlo.

— Lo entiendo perfectamente, solo que creo que perdí la cabeza en ese momento. — se sentía culpable por cómo había tratado a Juvia. — Mi conciencia no estará tranquila hasta que hable con ella, pero también tendré que buscar una oportunidad para hacerlo.

— Me alegra saber que tú darás el primer paso. — Titania le sonrió para después darle un codazo algo fuerte que incomodó al mago de hielo.

— Bueno, entremos al gremio, tengo hambre. — dijo Gray algo nervioso para entrar primero y bajar las escaleras seguido de la maga de reequipamiento.

**ღ**

Los ojos del peliblanco obtuvieron un indescriptible brillo al ver a la maga de agua usar sus habilidades para poner fin a la batalla.

Los bandidos cayeron al suelo malheridos por los golpes y sin fuerzas para levantarse. — Maldita…

— Eso merecen por su intención de manchar el nombre de Fairy Tail. — Juvia los miraba con una mirada determinante. — Seguro de Agua. — encerró a los mago en burbujas de agua, para que estos finalmente cayeran en la inconsciencia.

Su respiración era algo profunda a causa del cansancio extremo por motivo de la batalla. Miró con detalles sus moretones en los brazos y las piernas. — Siendo maga de agua y que pasen estas cosas. — ella sentía decepción de sí misma. — Juvia sería la deshonra de los demás magos de agua.

— Eso no es verdad. — escuchó otra voz, y al voltear, vio que era el joven de cabellos blancos. — Al contrario, tú serías el orgullo de nuestros compañeros.

— ¿Nuestros compañeros? — preguntó la muchacha confundida, mientras miraba la sonrisa del mago.

— Nuestros compañeros, magos de agua.

— Entonces… ¿Tú también eres un mago de agua? — al parecer la chica había entendido a las palabras de aquel joven, era la primera vez –después de Erza– que conocía a alguien con la misma magia que ella.

El joven de ojos violeta se acercaba lentamente a la peliazul quien sólo guardaba silencio, cuando él se detuvo a una distancia prudente de ella, se inclinó y tomó la mano de Juvia.

— Juvia-sama. — dijo sonriendo débilmente, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo intenso, mirando a la joven Loxar quien se sonrojó por el gesto.

_¡¿Juvia-sama?! — en sus pensamientos estaba sorprendida por lo que ese joven estaba haciendo, era como una reverencia hacia su persona._

— E-Espera… ¿Qué haces? — estaba nerviosa por el contacto.

— Belleza y dedicación en cada ataque. — dijo admirando a la peliazul de pies a cabeza. — Y ejecutándolos con gran elegancia. Sin duda alguna eres la maga de agua más hermosa que he visto en mi corta vida.

— O-Oye, n-no digas eso que… — sentía sus mejillas calientes, estaba muy roja de la cara y no podía evitarlo.

— Se ve mucho más hermosa con las mejillas rojas, Juvia-sama.

— ¿Pero como es que sabes el nombre de Juvia?

— Te vi participar en el Daimatou Enbu, esa vez cuando te vi en batalla, fui cautivado por tu belleza y por tu manera de pelear. — decía maravillado, recordando las hazañas que hizo Juvia Loxar en el antiguo torneo mágico.

Ella deshizo el agarre con suavidad. — Lo siento, pero este no es el momento, debemos llevar a estos bandidos a la ciudad y entregarlos a los guardias del consejo para que se hagan cargo.

— Como usted diga Juvia-sa… — el chico sintió un mareo a causa del golpe en su cabeza y comenzó a tambalear, hasta que sintió que la chica lo sujetaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Juvia se mostraba preocupada y para sostenerlo, tuvo que abrazarlo para evitar que cayera al suelo. — Estás herido también.

— Me confié demasiado.

— No te preocupes, te llevaré conmigo para que te revisen las heridas.

— No es necesaria tanta amabilidad Juvia-sama, sólo seré una carga. — decía resignado, no quería ser un estorbo para ella.

— Juvia no te abandonará. — ella lo miró con una mirada determinante, importándole poco lo cercano que estaban sus rostros.

El joven miro por unos segundos a la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrió al mismo tiempo en que cerró sus ojos.

— Gracias Juvia-sama…

Ella con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, llevó a todos al camino principal, Juvia estaba herida y agotada, pero no dejaría a este chico solo a su suerte. De repente una carreta llena de paja iba acercándose, tal parece que iba a la ciudad, eso la hizo respirar tranquila, ya era una carga menos.

Afortunadamente aquel hombre de mediana edad que manejaba la carreta se detuvo. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Sí. — dijo sonriendo con cansancio. — Muchas gracias por detenerse. — Muy agradecida por el noble gesto del hombre, subió a todos recostándolos en la paja.

Así emprendieron el corto viaje hacia a ciudad. Durante el trayecto, Juvia estaba al lado de aquel muchacho, por si necesitaba algo. — Está durmiendo. — dijo mientras miraba al peliblanco que estaba dormido con una tranquila respiración. — Debe estar muy cansado, es normal después de esfuerzo que hizo. — ella sin darse cuenta, dio una ligera sonrisa mientras retiraba un mechón blanco que estorbaba en el rostro del joven.

— ¿Como se encuentra su novio señorita?

— ¡¿N-Novio?! — Juvia alzo la voz un poco sorprendida por escuchar las palabras del hombre.

— Oh ¿No lo es?

— N-No lo es… — se sintió apenada. — _Juvia odia admitirlo, pero es lindo._

Ella miró hacia adelante, notando que ya estaban llegando a Hargeon. Suspiró de alivio al saber que había completado la misión con éxito. Ahí fue donde en la entrada de la ciudad detectó entre la gente a Kumiko, junto con algunos soldados del consejo. — Kumiko-san.

— Gracias al cielo que estas bien. — la mujer se acercó a la carreta, contenta al ver a la maga de agua sana y salva.

— Kumiko-san, debo llevar a este chico a que reciba atención médica, está muy herido. — Juvia mostró preocupación por él.

La mujer asintió y unos soldados ayudaron a la maga a trasladar al de ojos violetas al centro médico para que fuera atendido inmediatamente. En ese lapso de tiempo Juvia también fue atendida, pero sus heridas no eran tan graves como las de su acompañante.

Una vez que terminaron de atenderlo, le dijeron a la Loxar que el chico necesitaba reposo de un día y estaría bien, ya que afortunadamente su vida no corría peligro alguno. Juvia decidió quedarse a su lado para saber que todo marchara bien, por alguna razón estaba muy preocupada por él.

Mientras observaba su rostro, notó que su frente estaba completamente vendada y una de sus mejillas estaba cubierta por un pequeño parche blanco. Sin querer, recordó algunas palabras que dijo hace rato.

_Fui cautivado por tu belleza y por tu manera de pelear…_

Se sonrojó inmediatamente al recordarlo, nadie en su vida, ni siquiera el mismo Gray le habían dicho esas palabras. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así y aun viniendo de un completo desconocido.

— ¿Cuál será su nombre? — estaba curiosa, quería saber el nombre de ese chico. Todo el día estuvo a su lado, e incluso se quedó dormida con la cabeza recostada en su cama.

**ღ**

Sintió una sensación cálida en su cabeza, como si una mano revolviera suavemente sus cabellos, despeinándolos en el acto provocando que abriera sus ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta por la poca luz que ya era de noche, lo que iluminaba la habitación era un par de lámparas mágicas.

— ¿Qué? — Juvia aun seguía un poco adormilada, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

— Buenas noches, Juvia-sama.

Fijó su vista rápidamente en el albino quien ya estaba despierto y con su espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama. — Al fin despertaste Juvia-sama.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente.

— Sí, y todo fue gracias a ti. — inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

— Juvia se alegra mucho. — se sentó nuevamente en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. — ¿No necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

— Por el momento no, pero gracias. — dio una pequeña risa para fijar sus ojos en la peliazul, Juvia notó que bajaba la cabeza mostrándose algo triste o decepcionado. — Juvia-sama…

— ¿S-Sí?

— ¿Era alguna clase de misión el atrapar a esos bandidos? — decía cabizbajo una vez que Juvia había asentido con la cabeza en silencio. — Peleaste contra ellos y los derrotaste, eso significa que muy pronto regresaras a Magnolia ¿cierto?

— Sí, la misión estaba prevista para una semana, pero como Juvia terminó mucho antes de ese periodo, debe volver para entregar su reporte, Juvia no puede darse el lujo de unas vacaciones. — mencionó la maga de agua, sintiéndose algo culpable por la mirada triste del joven.

— No nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

— Juvia lo siente, pero mañana mismo regresará a Magnolia.

— Y yo tenía la ilusión de estar con Juvia-sama, como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado. — Las manos del joven apretaron las sabanas blancas mientras tensaba fuerte la quijada. — He esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte y ahora… ahora…

Lo que sorprendió a la chica fue que de aquellos ojos violetas comenzaban a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Lágrimas?!

Algo dentro de la peliazul fue cautivado al ver correr esas gotas saladas por las mejillas del muchacho. ¿Enserio el albino estaba tan ilusionado como para derramar lágrimas por ella?

En ese momento Juvia no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decir, sería una buena o una mala idea.

— ¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte? — llamó su atención para mirarlo algo ruborizada. — Si quieres, puedes venir con Juvia.

— ¿Ir con Juvia-sama?

— Bueno, tampoco Juvia puede obligarte, si no quieres ir…

— ¡Acepto! — dijo el peliblanco emocionado, en un movimiento rápido abrazo a la chica quien no movió ni un solo dedo mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Se separaron y Juvia sonrió. — Ya sabes el nombre de Juvia, así que por favor dime tu nombre.

— Hiroshi. — respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Hiroshi Shurinosuke.

— Un placer conocerte, Shurinosuke-sama.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos muy sonrientes y con un gran rubor colorido en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ontinuará…

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 4**: **C**onvivencia.


	4. Capitulo 4: Convivencia

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Sentimientos Tr****α****icion****α****dos **

**Capitulo # 4: "Convivencia".**

— ¿**S**hurinosuke-sama? — Juvia tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación. — Juvia está lista.

— La puerta está abierta Juvia-sama. — escuchó la voz del joven desde adentro y ella entró llevándose una pequeña sorpresa. Hiroshi ya estaba listo, se veía realmente apuesto.

Su vestimenta consistía en camiseta blanca, chaqueta negra, jeans y zapatos negros.

— Buenos días Juvia-sama. — le sonrió un poco, galante, haciendo que la chica le diera la espalda rápidamente mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas. — ¿Me veo bien? — preguntó el albino algo confundido por la reacción de Juvia.

— S-Sí…

— Agradezco y a la vez lamento las molestias por haberle pedido a Juvia-sama que me consiguiera unas cuentas ropas.

— N-No hay problema. — girando la mirada para verlo, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Realmente Juvia-sama tiene un buen gusto en la ropa de los chicos.

— ¡¿Te gustaron?! ¿Te sientes cómodo así?

— Por supuesto. — tomó su mano para darle un beso en ella. — Me agradó mucho la idea de que escogiste este atuendo pensando en mí.

— E-Etto…

— Estoy muy agradecido Juvia-sama.

La chica retiró su mano lentamente. — Sera mejor irnos a la estación, será un largo viaje.

— Claro Juvia-sama.

**ღ**

Mirajane en este preciso momento estaba abriendo un pequeño sobre para leer su contenido, como compañía estaban Gray, Natsu y Lucy.

— Oh, Juvia regresa esta misma tarde. — había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. — Tal parece que completó la misión en menos de los 7 días previstos para hacerlo.

— ¿Cuál era la misión que se le encomendó a Juvia? — Lucy se mostraba algo curiosa.

— Derrotar a un grupo de bandidos a las afueras de Hargeon, según rumores ellos eran magos. — contestó la peliblanca.

— Genial, tal parece que se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes. — Natsu estaba emocionado por lo que dijo su compañera. — Creo que será el momento de pedirle una batalla, fuego contra agua ¡será algo realmente épico!

— Típico de Natsu. — la maga estelar sonreía nerviosamente. Ya se encontraba temiendo por la vida de su amiga peliazul.

Por su parte Gray Fullbuster estaba un poco nervioso al saber sobre el regreso de Juvia. Tenía pocas horas para buscar las fuerzas suficientes y lo más importante, las palabras adecuadas para ofrecer una disculpa. Realmente no quería arruinar todo de nuevo.

— ¿A-A qué hora regresará Juvia? — Gray esperó la respuesta de Mirajane.

— Alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde.

— Gracias. — el Devil Slayer se levantó del banquillo donde estaba para salir del gremio en silencio.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Gray? — el que no entendía su comportamiento era Natsu.

**ღ**

Ambos jóvenes estaban llegando a la estación para conseguir los boletos del tren que viajaría a Magnolia, Juvia fue quien se encargó de ello mientras Hiroshi la esperaba en unas bancas de espera.

Shurinosuke sonrió cuando la peliazul había regresado con los boletos en mano. — Juvia ya tiene los boletos, el tren partirá en 15 minutos, así que debemos abordar. — iba a acomodar en su hombro la maleta que traía consigo.

— Juvia-sama. — Hiroshi se adelantó y colgó la maleta de Juvia en su hombro. — No se moleste, yo me encargaré.

— No te molestes. — mostrando algo de pena, la Loxar trataba de arrebatarle la maleta, pero sin éxito. — Juvia puede cargar su maleta, no te preocupes.

Hiroshi entrelazó su mano con la de ella mientras le sonreía. — Para mí es un honor servirte Juvia-sama.

— ¡D-Demasiado cerca! — había notado la poca distancia que había entre ellos y se alejó, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo sentada. — A-Auch…

— ¿Estás bien Juvia-sama? — el albino auxilió rápidamente a la peliazul mostrando preocupación en su mirada.

— J-Juvia está bien, no te preocupes. — sólo fue un pequeño golpe, no era nada grave.

— Lo siento mucho. — el ojivioleta se sintió culpable en ese momento. — Si no hubiera insistido, Juvia-sama no estaría herida, todo fue mi culpa.

— No digas eso, sólo fue un accidente. — la chica se excusó rápidamente, ya que por alguna razón no le agradaba ver al joven con esa mirada. — Todo está bien, así que por favor… — sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. — Sonríe ¿sí? Te ves más lindo cuando sonríes.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al de cabellos blancos que miro fijamente a la joven sin decir nada, algo nervioso llevó su mano tras la nuca y dar una risita. — ¿Enserio Juvia-sama?

— S-Sí.

— Creo que será mejor abordar el tren. — extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica que aún seguía en el suelo.

Juvia aceptó la mano de su acompañante y ambos abordaron el tren que inmediatamente salió de la estación rumbo a Magnolia.

— Juvia tomó la decisión de que estés en Fairy Hills con ella por un tiempo.

— ¿Fairy Hills?

—Son los dormitorios exclusivos para las magas de Fairy Tail. — la peliazul comenzó a dar una pequeña explicación. — Ahí únicamente son aceptadas las chicas que forman parte del gremio, sólo con la condición de cubrir una cuota mensual que, por cierto... Es algo costosa.

— Debe ser muy cansado tener que conseguir el dinero suficiente ¿verdad? — decía el chico admirando a la linda peliazul.

— Un poco, pero Juvia no tiene problema ya que ella va siempre de misiones con Gajeel-kun. — dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Gajeel-kun es de mucha ayuda, aun compartiendo las recompensas, es suficiente para Juvia. Entonces te quedaras en Fairy Hills, pero esto será un secreto, nadie más tiene que enterarse.

— ¿Por qué no Juvia-sama?

— Recuerda que es un dormitorio solo para chicas. Erza-san es la encargada de cuidar que todo esté en orden.

— Oh, entiendo.

— Debemos dejar pasar un pequeño tiempo. — la peliazul quien estaba en el asiento frente a él, acomodo su maleta para recostarse en ella. — Perdona a Juvia, pero aun siente cansancio.

Shurinosuke no dijo nada y se levantó, para sentarse junto a ella y reemplazar la maleta con su regazo. — Para que así estés más cómoda Juvia-sama.

— Juvia lamenta las molestias. — finalmente se quedo dormida, mientras el tren daba su salida de la estación rumbo a la ciudad de Magnolia.

Hiroshi miró con seriedad a la joven Loxar quien inconscientemente se aferró más a su regazo estando aun dormida.

Acariciando un poco sus cabellos azules, dio un pequeño suspiro. — _Ella parece ser la indicada. — hablo su voz interior sin dejar de mirar a la chica dormir._

**ღ**

_Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que estamos a unos minutos de llegar a la ciudad de Magnolia, por favor les pedimos que sean cuidadosos con sus pertenencias y tomen sus precauciones en el momento en que tengan que desalojar el tren._

— Juvia-sama. — Hiroshi la zarandeó un poco. — Juvia-sama.

— ¿E-Eh? — ella abrió los ojos lentamente. — ¿Sucede algo? — se mostraba un poco adormilada.

— Estamos a punto de llegar a Magnolia.

Juvia, al escucharlo, se levantó para arreglarse un poco su despeinado cabello y su gorrito. — Perdona a Juvia por haberse aprovechado.

— ¿Aprovechado?

— S-Sí, Juvia se quedó dormida en el regazo de Shurinosuke-sama y pienso que estuvo incómodo en todo el viaje.

— No te preocupes Juvia-sama, además yo quería que durmieras más cómoda.

— G-Gracias Shurinosuke-sama. — la peliazul estaba sonriendo y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Una vez que el tren llegó a la estación, ambos magos de agua salieron del establecimiento para irse inmediatamente a Fairy Hills, donde ahí Shurinosuke estará escondido por un pequeño periodo de tiempo.

— Sera mejor apresurarnos, a esta hora todas las chicas deben estar en el gremio. — Juvia tomó la muñeca de Hiroshi para que ambos aceleraran el paso, pero lo que la Loxar no se había dado cuenta es que el albino estaba algo rojo por el inesperado contacto.

Ambos subieron poco a poco la colina para llegar a Fairy Hills justo a tiempo. — Wow ¿estos son los dormitorios? — el mago de agua estaba algo impresionado, era un lugar bastante inmenso.

— Vamos. — Juvia abrió las puertas principales para que ambos ingresaran y fueran inmediatamente al segundo piso donde ahí estaba situada la habitación de la peliazul, cuando llegaron, la maga abrió la puerta y dejo que Hiroshi entrara primero.

— E-Estoy en la habitación de Juvia-sama. — nunca creyó estar en los aposentos de aquella chica a quien idolatraba con locura. — Si estoy soñando, que alguien me pellizque. — sintió una pequeña punzada en su brazo. — ¡Auch!

— Juvia lo siente, pero fue divertido. — la maga elemental dio una pequeña risita al ver la reacción infantil de su acompañante. — Bien, creo que es mejor que Juvia vaya un rato al gremio para avisar que ha regresado, Shurinosuke-sama debe esperar aquí hasta que Juvia regrese.

— Te extrañaré Juvia-sama.

— Descuida, sólo será un pequeño rato y por favor si escuchas un ruido que provenga de afuera, escóndete o no hagas ruido, Juvia dejará la puerta cerrada con llave para que tengas tiempo de esconderte en caso de que sea Erza-san.

— Entendido y anotado.

— Nos veremos más tarde, puedes descansar en la cama de Juvia si quieres. — la peliazul cerró la puerta y le agregó el seguro rápidamente.

— ¿J-Juvia? — esa voz era precisamente la que Juvia no quería escuchar en este momento.

— H-Hola Erza-san.

— Has regresado. — la pelirroja se acerco rápidamente para darle un pequeño abrazo a la chica. — Por favor perdona a Gray, ya sabes que es un idiota sin tacto.

— ¿Eh?

— Sé que la verdadera razón por la cual tomaste una misión fue para alejarte de Gray y tratar de calmarte por todas las cosas que te había dicho hace unos días. — a Erza le preocupaba mucho el estado emocional de Juvia, ya que sabía que su amiga peliazul era muy sensible y no merecía ser lastimada de esa manera.

— Juvia se pregunta como es que aciertas en todo Erza-san.

— Eres una valiosa amiga para mí, me has ayudado en mucho, especialmente en nuestra batalla contra Jellal.

— Juvia está agradecida con Erza-san por haberla apoyado con estos asuntos que son absurdos.

— No son absurdos Juvia, tú no tienes la culpa de amar a Gray, nadie tiene la culpa de amar a una persona. — Titania la tomó de los hombros suavemente. — Recuerda, Gray es un Tsundere, estoy seguro que él siente algo por ti, pero aun no está en condiciones para decírtelo y si te dijo esas cosas hirientes, quizás lo hizo porque estaba en un momento de debilidad.

— ¿Momento de debilidad?

— Sí, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado Gray, la pérdida de su pueblo, su familia, Ur, Ultear y Silver. — la Scarlet le hizo recordar todo el sufrimiento que pasó Gray a lo largo de su corta vida. — Yo pienso que realmente no quiere corresponder a tus sentimientos por el simple hecho de que tenga miedo.

— ¿Gray-sama sintiendo miedo?

— Miedo de perderte también.

Juvia permaneció callada por todo lo que estaba diciendo Erza Scarlet, realmente estaba impresionada por la gran sabiduría que poseía la pelirroja.

— Gracias Erza-san.

— No debes agradecérmelo, para eso están las amigas.

— Erza-san, Juvia ira al gremio a avisarle a todos que está de vuelta.

— Oh yo también voy, ya estuve mucho tiempo en mi habitación. — ambas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dese cuando está Erza-san aquí?

— Desde hace unas horas ¿por qué?

— N-No, por nada.

Erza y Juvia salieron de Fairy Hills para dirigirse al gremio.

**ღ**

Shurinosuke estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación, mostrándose algo serio y preocupado, ya no sentía la presencia de las chicas y respiró aliviado.

Pero parecía que había escuchado toda la conversación de ellas dos. — ¿Juvia-sama enamorada? ¿Gray? Ese nombre me suena ¿él es compañero de Juvia-sama?

No se sorprendía mucho al no recordar el nombre de Gray, a fin de cuentas sólo veía el Daimatou Enbu cuando Juvia participaba en el.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ontinuará…

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 5**: "**S**ospechas".


	5. Capitulo 5: Sospechas

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Sentimientos Tr****α****icion****α****dos **

**Capitulo # 5: "Sospechas".**

— **C**hicos. — hablo Erza en voz alta. — Juvia ha regresado. — señaló a su compañera que estaba atrás de ella.

— Juvia-san, me alegra verte de nuevo, — decía Wendy desde lo lejos, agitando la mano energéticamente.

— Escuche que terminaste tu misión rápidamente. ¡Eso es de hombres! — gritaba Elfman ganándose un fuerte golpe, cortesía de Evergreen.

— ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Además Juvia no es hombre!

— Recibir un fuerte y golpe y no llorar ¡Es de hombres!

— ¡Cállate!

Juvia junto a Erza, se acercaron a la barra donde ahí las recibió la Strauss mayor. — Bienvenida Juvia. — le extendió un zumo de frutas.

— Gracias Mira-san. — Juvia dio un trago de la bebida. — Juvia se alegra estar de vuelta.

— Anda Juvia, cuenta que pasó en tu misión. — Lucy quería saber la travesía de su amiga peliazul.

— No fue nada, solo Juvia hizo lo que debía hacer.

— Di todo con detalles Juvia. — inesperadamente Gajeel estaba tras a sus espaldas. — Quiero saber como fue la aventura de mi "hermanita". — con su puño comenzó a darle ligeros coscorrones a la peliazul que se quejaba un poco.

— H-Hey Gajeel-kun… — trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero él era más fuerte que ella. — Si no paras, Juvia no contará nada.

— Chantajista. — Gajeel dio una burla para cruzar los brazos y sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra.

— Bueno no paso nada interesante, pero Juvia hizo pagar a esos sujetos por haber ensuciado el nombre de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Se atrevieron a ensuciar a nuestro gremio? — Natsu estaba algo molesto cuando escucho eso de los labios de la maga de agua. — Rayos, me dieron ganas de golpear a esos sujetos.

— A-A Juvia le hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí Natsu-san.

— A mí también me hubiera gustado patearles los traseros a esos desgraciados.

— A Juvia le costó un poco de trabajo vencerlos. — bajó un poco la mirada. — Juvia al ver los resultados, se decepciono de sí misma, preguntándose si sería la deshonra de los demás magos de agua.

— Juvia no digas eso. — a Lucy no le gustaba que Juvia diga ese tipo de cosas. — Tú eres la maga de agua más fuerte que he conocido, incluso en la batalla naval claramente se vio quien de las dos fue la vencedora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Lucy-san? — la maga no entendió los argumentos de la rubia.

— Cuando luchamos en la "Batalla Naval", claramente se notaba quien de las dos iba a ganarle a la otra, si Minerva no hubiera participado y hubiéramos quedado nosotras dos en la arena, tú me habrías ganado aun si yo usaba a Acuario o a Virgo.

— L-Lucy-san.

— Es verdad. — interrumpió Erza. — Técnicamente no me mostraste tu verdadero poder cuando tu y yo luchamos, pero realmente me impresionaste la manera en como defendiste a Gray cuando peleaste contra Meredy.

— ¿Defenderme? — Gray quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos, se confundió por lo que dijo su amiga pelirroja.

— Oh ¿no lo sabes? Te contare, Juvia… — rápidamente la muchacha de cabellos azules cubrió la boca de Titania con una de sus manos para evitar que hablara.

— Nada relevante ocurrió, E-Erza-san no es necesario que cuentes algo que no vale la pena.

— P-Pero Juvia…

— ¡P-Por favor! — la maga elemental se levantó para abrazar a sí misma y caminar a la salida.

— Juvia ¿A dónde vas? — Lissana trataba de detenerla.

— A Fairy Hills, Lissana-san. — con una última mirada, se retiró del gremio dejando a más de uno confundido.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Juvia?

— La verdad no tengo idea Lucy, quizás se sintió algo incomoda. — argumentó Titania. — Pobrecita se siente insegura de sí misma.

Lo más preocupante para los magos de Fairy Tail, fue que detectaron rápidamente una ligera llovizna que cayó sobre Magnolia.

**ღ**

— Habla con ella ahora mismo, no tengo todo el día. — Erza estaba en el vestíbulo de los dormitorios femeninos, junto con un temeroso Gray Fullbuster que no aguantaba tanta tensión acumulada en el rostro de Titania.

— P-Pero Erza, no sé qué decirle.

— No me interesa, andando.

— N-No lo hare, no hoy.

Scarlet perdió la paciencia que tenia y con rapidez tomó el pie del pelinegro y comenzó a arrastrarlo, incluso cuando subió las escaleras, mientras el joven se quejaba del dolor por esos golpes.

Fue un largo tramo arrastrándolo, hasta que finalmente llegaron, estaban ambos enfrente de la habitación de Juvia.

— Suéltame Erza.

— Ahora vas a tocar la puerta y hablaras con ella, yo estaré allá abajo esperando. — la pelirroja comenzó a dejarlo solo por el corredor. — Gray no te dejare salir de Fairy Hills hasta que no hayas hablado con Juvia y ni siquiera se te ocurra escapar por alguna ventana, le he pedido a las chicas que rodearan todo el dormitorio para evitar que huyas.

— ¡Tsk…! — Gray no podía creer que una mujer lo manipularía de esa manera. — Como sea, solo hablare con ella y asunto resuelto.

Guardó silencio y miro seriamente la placa de la habitación de su compañera peliazul.

Juvia

**ジュビア**

Armándose de algo de valor que logró reunir, dio unos cuantos golpes suaves a la puerta. — Juvia, soy Gray, necesito hablar contigo.

Pero nadie abrió la puerta, aunque él siguió hablando.

— Juvia sé muy bien que estas ahí adentro, Erza me dijo que estabas aquí encerrada desde que regresaste. — volviendo a insistir, Gray no recibió respuesta alguna. — De acuerdo, quiero decirte que nunca fue mi intención de que eras rara o una molestia, solo es que estaba algo estresado por la misión que tuve con mis amigos, eso es todo.

Realmente el silencio de ese momento estaba poco a poco colmando su paciencia. — Juvia, al menos abre esa puerta. — cautelosamente se acercó a la puerta pegando su oreja en esta para tratar de capturar algún sonido que proviniera de adentro.

— _Si nos quedamos en silencio, quizás se marche. — frunció el seño confundido al haberse dado cuenta que esa voz era masculina._

— _Es verdad. — y después escucho la voz de Juvia que daba una pequeña risita._

— Juvia. — comenzó a llenar la puerta de golpes, hasta que esta se abrió un poco y de aquella abertura se asomaba Juvia un poco seria. — Hasta que abres esa puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres Gray-sama?

— ¿Eh? — si la memoria de Gray no le fallaba, Juvia no le hablaba de una manera tan seca y desinteresada. — Solo por curiosidad ¿estás acompañada de alguien?

— No, Juvia esta sola como siempre.

— P-Pero…

— Gray-sama si solo viniste para hacer que Juvia pierda su tiempo, pediría respetuosamente que te marcharas, Juvia no se siente con humor para hablar.

— Juvia.

— Hasta luego Gray-sama.

Pero la chica inmediatamente cerró la puerta, escuchándose en el acto un pequeño "_Click_" dando a entender que había cerrado con seguro.

— _Juvia lamenta las interrupciones Shurinosuke-sama_

— _No te preocupes Juvia-sama._

— ¿Shurinosuke-sama? — al Devil Slayer no le agradó mucho ese nombre, pero lo más importante ¿hay alguien más con Juvia o había sido solo su imaginación? — ¿Quién es Shurinosuke?

Por el momento optó por retirarse, encontrándose a Erza en el primer piso. — Erza, Juvia no tiene intenciones de hablar conmigo.

— Ya veo, entonces no debemos insistir hasta que se sienta mejor.

— Tienes razón, pero bueno si ella no quiere hablar conmigo, tampoco la puedo obligar.

— Te noto algo raro Gray ¿sucedió algo?

— N-No. —el pelinegro se retiro en silencio, por el momento no le diría nada a Erza, ya que tampoco quería provocarle problemas a la Loxar, pero estaba decidido en obtener alguna información sobre ese tal Shurinosuke.

— Por alguna razón no me siento tranquilo.

**ღ**

— ¿Quién era Juvia-sama? — preguntaba algo curioso el chico de ojos violeta.

— Gray-sama. — respondió lanzando un suspiro de cansancio. — La verdad Juvia no entiende el porqué Gray-sama se atreve a verla a los ojos después de todo lo que dijo.

— Acaso… — la voz de Hiroshi llamó su atención. — ¿Acaso el te insultó? — se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado. — ¿Se atrevió a lastimarte?

— E-Es una larga historia.

— Quisiera escucharla Juvia-sama, no me gusta verte con esa mirada.

Juvia se sintió en confianza como para platicar de lo sucedido hace unos días, así que comenzó a contar la historia de principio a fin.

Se habían extendido hasta el anochecer, Hiroshi estaba concentrado en todo lo que decía la Loxar, notando los contantes cambios de humor que tenia conforme iba contando.

— Juvia ha tratado de mantenerse fuerte, pero ella no puede superar las palabras de Gray-sama.

— Juvia-sama…

— De todos modos Juvia está bien. — sonreía, pero sus ojos la delataban.

— ¡Juvia-sama! — de un breve pestañeo, Hiroshi abrazó a la peliazul que estaba sentada en la cama y ambos cayeron al colchón, donde ahí Juvia se alarmó un poco por el repentino contacto.

— S-Shurinosuke-sama…

— Te quiero…

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron en par ¿acaso escucho mal? ¿Hiroshi acaba de confesarse? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Q-Que dijiste Shurinosuke-sa…?

— Déjame ser aquella persona que te haga olvidar a Gray Fullbuster. — el albino hablo seriamente mientras abrazaba un poco mas fuerte a la maga de agua. — No mereces esto Juvia-sama.

— P-Pero…

— Por favor, dame la oportunidad Juvia-sama, quiero ser ahora la persona de la cual tu estés enamorada, ahora que nos conocimos me he dado que eres una linda chica y quiero protegerte.

Shurinosuke no paraba de hablar, haciendo que los ojos de Juvia comenzaran a cristalizarse hasta derramar lagrimas, por alguna extraña razón sentía felicidad por cada promesa del ojivioleta.

— Juvia-sama, te quiero.

— Gracias Shurinosuke-sama.

Pasando unos cuantos minutos, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama, pero en los brazos del otro.

**ღ**

Al día siguiente en el gremio, la puerta se abrió y todos miraron con atención como la maga de agua entraba muy sonriente, yéndose hacia donde estaba la barra, allí Mirajane la atendió inmediatamente.

— Buenos días Juvia. — Mirajane notó rápidamente lo sonriente que estaba su amiga. — ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?

— Buenos días Mira-san. — Juvia saludó con la mano para sentarse en un banquito. — Juvia quiere jugo de frutas y comida para dos personas, si no es molestia.

Mirajane y algunos que estaban cerca de la barra se extrañaron por el pedido de la peliazul.

— ¿Dos personas? Enseguida. — la Strauss mayor comenzó a cumplir su pedido. — ¿Almorzaras con alguien?

— Si, es un amigo que Juvia conoció en la última misión. — sin darse cuenta alzó su tono de voz y muchos guardaron silencio, en especial Gray y Erza.

— Oh ya veo ¿Y es simpático?

— Muy simpático, Juvia se siente muy cómoda cuando esta con el.

Mientras la albina le hacía preguntas a Juvia, desde una mesa cercana, Gray miraba fijamente –aunque fuera de reojo– a la maga de agua, atento a todas las respuestas de la peliazul y por alguna razón sintió algo de molestia e incomodidad.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo nos presentaras a tu amigo? — la mayor de los Strauss pregunto entregándole un enorme bento a la Loxar.

— Pronto. — Juvia estaba algo emocionada y salió del gremio, ignorando al Fullbuster cuando ella había pasado de largo por la mesa donde él estaba sentado.

— _¿Un amigo? — se preguntaba Erza algo confundida. — Pero ahora que lo pienso, Juvia siempre ha estado encerrada en su habitación, no puede ser posible que ella haya coincidido con ese amigo del que habló hace un momento. _

Aquí hay gato encerrado.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ontinuará…

**P**róximo **C**apitulo **# 6**: "¡¿**Q**uién **d**emonios **e**s **é**l?!".


End file.
